Trouble at Home
by SirAmbala
Summary: Kagome wakes up in the hospital. What happened? And where is Inuyasha? And whats with the guy watching her?This is my first fic so please review. I want to kno what people think about it. thanx
1. In the Hospital

It had been about three weeks since Kagome was first taken from the shrine to the hospital. Inuyasha had brought her home to take care of the wounds she had. They had been worse than any one she had ever gotten. Even Kaede had not been able to treat them. They were from the final battle with Naraku. He had gotten one last blow in before her arrow had pierced him. Then Kaede had told Inuyasha to bring Kagome home to be treated. That was because her medicine was much better. So now, Kagome sat trying to remember what had happened in the past three weeks. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not. Everything in the past few weeks was a blur. After countless hours in the emergency room, Kagome was now getting to the point of getting up and around. The doctors could not believe the extent of her injuries. Her grandpa had made up the dumb excuse of falling out of the tree, but the doctors would not take it. There was no way that she could have those injuries from just falling out of a tree. They refused to even let her family near her because they thought they had done something to her. There wasn't much she could do though. She couldn't tell them what really happened they would stick her in a mental hospital. Therefore, she just sat and let her body heal. She refused to talk to anyone until they let her see her family. They wouldn't even let her see Inuyasha. That made her even angrier. Of all things, she wished she could see him. This was the time she felt she needed him most.

Finally, after another week of her not talking the doctors gave her fifteen minutes with her family. Inuyasha was not present because he had been accused of being an abusive boyfriend. So before the police could arrest him her family told him to go back and Kagome would go to him when she was healed. They had said it would be the best thing for the both of them. Kagome knew how hard it must have been Inuyasha was really impatient. She was proud of him for allowing the doctors to do there thing and not try to kill them. Nevertheless, she still missed him, and would get to him as soon as she could.

Now Kagome sat with her mom, grandpa, and brother.

"It's not fair. They cant keep you guy's away and me locked up in here forever." grumbles Kagome

"You know very well that they are just doing this for your own safety Kagome. You cant head back to the past just yet you aren't healed yet." says Kagome's mom

"I don't care if I'm healed or not. I have to go back. My friends need me, and I need them more than anything." says Kagome

"I know you want to, but you have to wait till we settle this. Now get some rest and we'll be back again tomorrow." says Kagome's mom

Kagome just sat staring at the now whole sacred jewel. It had been sitting on the table next to her bed since she had been brought to the hospital. She still could see the evil aura it gave off from being inside Naraku. Until now she had forgotten about it. She picked it up and watched as the evil diminished and it shined with purity. _When will I be able to go back and see my friends again? Especially Inuyasha, I miss him so much. I have no choice I have to find a way out of here and get back. But how? Wondered Kagome.  
_

"So what is that gem that you are playing with?" "What, who are you? How did you get in here?" asks Kagome alarmed

"My name is Suko. I was sent in here to watch after you and to see if I can get any answers to why you came in so injured." says Suko

"Oh, well this isn't a gem it's a jewel. The sacred jewel of four souls to be exact. And you already know I fell out of a tree on accident." says Kagome

"Oh and I'm no baby I can take care of my self just fine." says Kagome

"Well I'm glad to know your not a baby. We just don't want you to get any bright ideas of trying to escape. And what exactly is the sacred jewel. And why is it glowing?" asks Suko

"Wow you ask a lot of questions. The story of the sacred jewel is just a fairy tale but I'll tell you if you have the time to hear it." says Kagome

"Yeah I have quite a bit of time why don't you tell me the tale of the jewel." says Suko

"Well over 500 years ago there was this priestess named Midoriko..."  
Kagome went on to tell the story of the jewel starting with it coming out of Midoriko to the very end of her own adventures of finding the shards and finally defeating Naraku.

4 hours later...

"Wow that was some story. You are a very good story teller. But I suggest you go to sleep now its late." says Suko

"Yeah whatever…." says Kagome while yawning.

_This is kinda creepy having a stranger in here. If only I was back in the feudal era with Inuyasha to look over me._ She fell asleep dreaming about her beloved half demon.

It had only felt like a few minutes and Kagome was being woke up by screaming and the breaking of things. By instict Kagome went on the defensive and went for her bow and arrows which were hidden under her bed. She quickly pulled on her school clothes and went in search of what was making the noise. After a month of being in bed she had extra energy she was ready to use. Slowly she crept out of her room and down the hall toward the noise. She rounded a corner and bumped in to Suko.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asks

"That's a dumb question I heard all the noise and decided to go check it out. I'm perfectly healthy and I'm sick of being stuck in the same room for a month." says Kagome

"Fine you can come just stay behind me." says Suko

"I can take care of my self you know. I don't need you to treat me like a child." grumbles Kagome

"Maybe not but I don't need you killed…….What the heck is that?" says Suko while pointing at a hudge what seemed to be a demon.

Oh this is just great like I don't fight enough demons in feudal era. Not here too. Oh well at least I have my bow. I hope Inuyasha comes though I'm not great at fighting these things on my own.

"Give me the jewel…." says the demon

_Oh know its after the sacred jewel……._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's after the sacred jewl..._

Kagome and Suko ran down the maze of halls that was the hospital. The main thing on their minds was not the demon, but the patients. They had to get it out of the building. So that none of the inhabitants of the hospital would be harmed.

They ran for what seemed like decades, but they finally found the exit of the hospital. Once outside they turned to face the horrible thing that was behinde them. Kagome knew it was her fault that the demon had attacked. She disliked the fact of facing the demon alone. Then again she couldnt always rely on her friends to do her fighting. No time like the present to see how good she was.

I don't want to fight alone. But it's my fault that the demon is here in the first place. I must fight and not let this demon hurt these innocent people. Looks like Suko really will learn the truth of how I got those injuries...

"What the heck is that thing?" asks Suko

"I believe it's a demon, and it seems to be after the jewel." replies Kagome

"Come on you have got to be kiding me. Do you really believe that those type of things exist from that fairy tale of yours?" asked Suko alarmed

"Whether not it is a demon or not is not the matter. It's my fault that it is here, and I won't let it hurt all those innocent people..." says Kagome "Whaaaa..."

With diturmination in her eyes. Kagome took her bow from it's hiding place and drew it with ease. After two years of fighting demons this was nothing new.

The demon stood seven feet tall and looked somewhat like your average lizard. Before she could let her first arrow fly the demon came at her and Suko with incredible speed. Fortunatley for them they were fast on their feet. They both jumped to the side with ease.  
Now Kagome was angry. First she got hurt by Naraku, then she was made to stay in a hospital like a caged rat, and now there was an annoying demon after her.

"Your going down bastard!" yells Kagome to the demon

"Go!" yells Kagome as she draws her arrow and lets fly

The arrow glowing a very bright pink, she was a little shall we say determined, hit the demon dead on. With a short scream and a bright flash the demon was no more.

"Wow I did it by my self, but should watch my mouth. I think I've been around InuYasha for too long!" says Kagome excitedly "Whaa...Where did you learn to do that? And where did that bow come from..." asks Suko very confused

"Oh..well do you believe in fairy tales?" says Kagome


	3. Chapter 3

Do you believe in fairy tales?... 

"Of course not there is a reason that they are called fairy tales," states Yuko

"Well how else do you explain what just happened?" inquired Kagome,"What if I told you that the story I told you wasnt a fairy tale, but the truth? What if I told you that the young priestess is really me? Would you believe me"

"Oh, come on you have got to be nuts. There is no way that could ever happen. There is just no way. I think you hit your head when you fell out of that tree." says Yuko

"I thought you didnt believe that I fell out of that tree. Knowing that the story I told you is real should be enough explanation of how I got hurt so badly." says Kagome

"Uh"

"I cant say as I blame you for not believing me. I mean I had trouble believing it myself when it first happened. I thought it was just a bad dream. I found out the hard way it wasnt though." says Kagome

"There...there...there is just no possible way..." studders Yuko

"Ah, it feels good to get some fresh air. Its been a month since i've had any. I'm so used to sleeping under the stars every night. Well this is a good as time as any. So I'm headed back." says Kagome

"Wait you cant go your still under survalence..." says Yuko

"Well from the story you can understand why I must get back. My wounds are healed. I must get back to my friends they need me. Now that Naraku is gone lesser demons will be attacking. I must get back. If you insist of watching me still then come...if you dare." says Kagome while heading towards her home

"Whaa...where are you going...?" says Yuko while taking after Kagome

As soon as she was done talking Kagome rushed off towards the shrine. She knew she just had to hurry. The faster she went the faster she could get back to her friends and her..beloved!

So she did she ran as fast as her mortal legs would carry her. Down street after street until she reached her home. She knew Yuko would follow her but she didnt care. She had to get back.  
Quickly they ran up the many steps leading to the shrine. Kagome stopped for a split second to look at the tree where it all began.

_Don't worry Inuyahsa I'm coming. I'm coming home. Just wait for me.  
_

With that last though she sped around and headed for the small well house that housed the bone eaters well. Yuko gasped at the well not believing anything that was happening thinking that this girl was comepleltly nuts. But with a leap the duo jumped in the well as the familure blue light enveloped them as they transended time.  
Before they knew it they were looking up at a clear blue sky with the sounds of birds in the background.  
With some effort Kagome got out of the well and just stared at the area around her, just as she had two years ago on that fateful day mistress centipiede pulled her through.

This was it. She was home.


End file.
